


某一夏29

by gaga_0415



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaga_0415/pseuds/gaga_0415





	某一夏29

此刻两人面对着面，肖战的双腿盘在王一博的腰上，下半身紧密地贴在一起，对方的变化便更加清晰。王一博隔着裤子磨擦了几下，如同隔靴搔痒，实在憋得慌，索性拉开裤链，让自己的东西弹出来。

肖战的眼神已经开始迷离，他将手伸下去握住，抚过跳动的青筋，感受它的滚烫炽热。他四指握住，大拇指在铃口摩擦，开始轻轻撸动。

“肖战……”王一博褪下他的上衣，胡乱地亲吻他，从锁骨到胸膛，又啃又咬，在上面留下自己的记号。

他把肖战的也掏出来，和自己的紧贴在一起，十分有技巧地上下撸动。

他轻巧纤长的手指在囊袋和柱体间流连回环，适时地调整力度，不时刺激一下敏感的头部，低声问道：“肖战，爽吗？”

“啊，嗯……爽，好爽，快一点……”肖战将双手圈上他的脖子，舒服得高仰起头。

王一博将另一只手的两根手指插到肖战嘴里，模拟着口交时的进进出出，来回搅动，弄得他更说不出来话，压抑着的呻吟更加破碎，听起来倒很是性感。

肖战听话地从头至尾舔过他的手指，还微微向前迎合，让他的手指能到达更加柔软的软腭处，给了他极强的感官刺激。

王一博加快了撸动的速度，感觉到肖战快射了，便撤出他口中的手指，强势地吻住他，舌尖侵略过他的口腔，向更深处放肆打量。

“嗯呜呜我不行了，我要到了……一博……”

“一起。”

王一博最后撸动了几下，两人一起颤抖着射出来。

高潮持续了十几秒，他们一同享受着极致的兴奋快感，死死地相拥住，恨不得二人交融似的。

余韵过后，肖战累得趴在王一博肩膀上，轻喘不止。

王一博像哄小孩一样轻拍他的后背，喝了口酒，温声道：“战哥叫得真好听。”

这时候被喊哥，肖战羞耻得耳尖发红，脸埋在他肩头，声音闷闷的：“别乱说。”

“真的啊，好喜欢听哥哥叫。”

“别叫我哥哥！你也就嘴上把我当哥哥。”

“想操哥哥。”

“滚啊啊啊！”

“真的，哥哥给我操吧。”

“不行，你还未成年！”

“成年就可以了吗？”

“……我没说！”

王一博勾唇笑了，伸出手捏了捏他的脸，再拿过旁边的手机看了一眼，“距离我成年还有五天，哥要做好准备啊。”

见肖战没回应，他只好将其拉起来，好直视着他。

肖战的脸还是酡红的，刚刚又被弟弟调戏了一番，微嘟着嘴，神情很委屈。

“战哥，太可爱了……”

王一博忍不住又吻上去。这是一个绵长温柔的吻，带着安慰的性质，他放缓了节奏，轻柔地抚慰他的唇舌，仿佛在对待世间一等宝物。他似乎没用什么力气，却将肖战亲得浑身发软，几乎瘫在他怀里。

“我又硬了，怎么办？”说话间，王一博还用下体顶了顶他。语气是可人的天使，行径却是可恶的小恶魔。

肖战想起王一博刚刚将手指伸到他嘴里的暗示，“……我帮你，口出来。”

他笑得勾人，“好，弟弟爱你。”

肖战照着他的锁骨轻轻咬了一口当作泄愤，才埋下头去，一点点地吞住他半硬起来的性器。即使还没成年，他的尺寸也已经很可观，肖战费了一番力气，才堪堪吞下。

他没有帮人口过，只能根据零散的道听途说，努力避开牙齿碰撞，用自己的口腔内壁吸住他的性器，然后缓慢地开始吞吐。

被温热湿润地包裹住，是爽得无与伦比的，王一博靠在沙发靠背上，两手握拳抵在身侧，轻仰起头，发出舒服的叹息。

王一博又硬了几分，抵到他的喉头了。他忍住干呕，向后退一些，专心侍弄头部。他的舌尖扫过铃口，又用舌背一下一下弹着头部，再不轻不重地摩擦过去，舌尖顺着柱体上的筋络舔下去。他努力收紧了口腔的同时，听见王一博愈加慌乱的呼吸声。

快感流过四肢百骸，王一博忍不住往里拱了拱，头部刚好能抵住他的软腭，爽得他几乎失神。

肖战将手伸上来，覆住他握成拳的手，他松开手，掌心向上，与他十指紧扣。

感受到他完全硬了，肖战开始加快抽动的速度，王一博也主动地向里顶跨，二人不过几下就配合默契，每一次顶到最深，都能到达喉间。

如此抽动了许多下，肖战的脸都快酸了，王一博的性器才开始颤动，有要射的架势。

“肖战，我要射了……”

肖战刚吐出来，王一博就射了。乳白的浓稠液体一股一股地射在了他脸上。他闭上眼睛，有些无奈地笑了。

王一博事后表现得歉意十足，但当时真看到那一幕时，只觉得摘下了天上的星星，真是心理和生理的双重盛宴。

他们的手仍紧紧地扣在一起，王一博在手上使了点劲儿，把肖战拉起来，抽了几张纸细细地帮他把脸擦干净，“哥哥好棒啊，爽爆了。”

“爱我吧？”肖战努努嘴索吻。

“当然爱你，最爱你了。”

窗外是万家灯火彻夜通明，窗内是两具肉体面对天地纵情交叠，让不可言说的爱意溢满这个小小的空间。


End file.
